valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Nidali
Name: Nidali/The Golden Warrior Age: 56, appears to be 27 (in comparison to human aging) Race: Dark Elf Gender: Female Height: 165cm Birthsign: Serpent Class: Bandit Appearance Nidali is a pretty Dark Elf, with black hair cascading to her shoulders. A long scar on her cheek is easily noticeable. She has a skinny, muscled build with slightly greenish-hued -but still gray- skin. Her eyes are the usual Dunmer red, and almond-shaped. Skills Nidali can cook food without burning it too often. As a young teen, she trained with swords for self-defence, a skill she later put to use as a bandit, and studied the school of Destruction. Later on, when she started holding up travellers, she learned some basic survival and first aid skills. Clothing / armor Dwemer armour in poor condition (as Golden Warrior), otherwise wears mage robes or everyday clothes like a tunic and ankle-length skirts or a dress. The dwemer armor, shield and sword are usually hidden in the forest, where the Golden Warrior can find them when she needs them. Weapons The Golden Warrior aspect has a Dwarven sword and damaged Dwarven shield. Nidali uses a simple steel dagger and magic. Personality Split personality: : Nidali: Nidali is slighty withdrawn, and is quite clever with words and numbers. She wants to help people, to atone for her past. She is usually friendly and helpful, but fears that one day she will lose control of the Golden Warrior. : She can be a bit cynical at times, her humor is strange and a bit morbid. : "Golden Warrior": A ruthless, arrogant bandit who goes under the name "The Golden Warrior". She is a constant, but usually suppressed presence in Nidali's mind. The Golden Warrior's motives can vary, from money, power (as in strength, not political power or control of a regon) to simple boredom. It has little (perhaps nothing) along the lines of morals, to the point where it violently killed someone to punish Nidali, who had no choice but to watch. Major flaw Fear of losing control, and a leg injury makes her unable to run without pain. Plagued with nightmares. Background After her carers were killed, Nidali was forced to steal to survive in her teens on Solstheim, and she became quite adept at thievery. It eventually led to becoming a bandit, at which she was mildly successful. One day, a few years ago, she and her cohorts stumbled into a ruin, and came across a mysterious Black Book. When she opened it, Nidali was unable to comprehend the knowledge within, and a rift was created within her mind. She cannot remember what was written in the book, but she now had two aspects to her personality: One who wants to atone for her crimes and seek redemption, and the ruthless half of her became the "Golden Warrior", wearing Dwarven Armour, polished to look almost like gold, and cares only for riches and power. When Nidali read the book, she was wearing an old and beaten set of Dwarven armour stolen from a adventurer who had grown careless and stumbled into an ambush. The Golden Warrior chose this type of armour as a way for it to separate itself from Nidali, and take on an appearance of it's own. It blackmails Nidali into keeping the armour by promising to do terrible things should she try to get rid of it. For a few weeks after the incident with the Book, Nidali continued as she had before. However, after robbing a mother travelling to a nearby town with a small child, she began to feel guilty about her actions. Eventually, she decided to repent. The Golden Warrior was not happy about this (previously, they had co-existed, revelling in their might), and punished Nidali greatly when she threw the armour into a river. The next time that the GW managed to gain control, She dived into the river to get it back, then beat a civilian to death, as Nidali had no choice but to watch, knowing that it was her fault. Luckily, Nidali is almost always in control, but the Golden Warrior is in her head, waiting, mocking and constantly trying to influence Nidali. Sometimes, the Golden Warrior takes over, but Nidali is able to exert a slight controlling influence over it, thus it is basically a bandit, albeit a troublesome one.